He Crawls Like A Worm
by I Love-Hate him
Summary: Matt starts hitting Shannon again, does he stop when he finds what he really does to him is causing him more harm then good.


Name: He crawls like a worm.

By: Nerissa.

Rating: T/M

Warnings: Slash, Mentions of rape, abuse, Self-inflicted Injury, swearing, bloody imagery. Mentions of drinking and mentions of Suicide.

Summery: Matt starts hitting Shannon again, does he stop when he finds what he really does to him is causing him more harm then good.

------

It was a cold, and dark and late night from a hard day, as Shannon Moore Stood in his bathroom looking into his Mirror, covering the bruise on his chin with some Make up.

"He said he loved me..." Shannon said aloud. Yes...Matt Had started hitting him...again...only it was worse now that Matt was bigger and had more anger.

"SHANNON!?! YOU IN DER!?!" Matt Hardy asked.

"yeah." Shannon said.

Matt opened the door. "What is going on with you and my brother, Jeff?" He asked calmly.

"Me and Jeff? Nothing...why?" Shannon asked.

Matt grabbed Shannon's arm, punched him in the face, and then threw him to the floor. "DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"I'm not lying!" Shannon screamed back, holding his busted lip.

-------

_ He wears his heart_

_ safety pinned to his backpack_

_ His backpack is all that he knows_

_ -------  
_

Matt kicked Shannon in the ribs. "Your a liar!" He screamed jumping onto him and pinning him down.

"I'M NOT! I SWEAR MATTY! GET OFF OF ME!" He screamed.

"Your not, Huh? YOUR FUCKIN' NOT! YOUR A LITTLE SLUT!" Matt slapped Shannon's already bruised cheek. Shannon could smell the beer on his breath.

"I'm not doing anything with Jeff!" Shannon said with tears running down his face fast.

Matt bent in close to Shannon's face and pressed his lips hard and roughly against Shannon's lips, biting him.

"MATT STOP!" Shannon screamed through Matt's lips, managing to push Matt off.

"STOP FIGHTIN' MEH!" Matt screamed, jumping onto Shannon to beat on him some more.

-------

_ Shot down by strangers_

_ whose glances can cripple_

_ the heart and devour the soul_

_------ _

Matt Beat his Boyfriend until Shannon just laid there, in his own blood on the bathroom floor, then walked out. Leaving him Bloody, haft-naked and crying.

Shannon waited until Matt had gone and pulled himself off the floor, washing the wounds and taking a knife.

He knew he shouldn't do it. He knew it only made things worse...but, he coudln't held it anymore... He slit his wrists and then took his left leg...it was an empty page to draw on if you will... He shaved the hair and looked at the fresh, flawless, pale skin. He took the knife and cut the words "Did you even love me?" into his leg, it looked as though it was written with bloody ink but, the ink was only his blood. He sighed and cut some more.

------

_ All alone he turns to stone_

_ while holding his breath half to death_

_ Terrified of whats inside_

_ to save his life he crawls_

_ like a worm from a bird_

_ crawls like a worm from a bird_

_------ _

He finished and walked out, Matt was in the living room, the lights on dim. Shannon walked into it and sat down at the table.

"You..." Matt said looking at Shannon. "The thing you don't know..." Matt was obviously smashed. He reached over and grabbed Shannon's blonde and black hair for no reason and yanked him closer, almost yanking his hair out of his head.

"OW!" Shannon cried.

"SHUT UP!" Matt shrieked, grabbing Shannon and throwing him onto the floor.

--------

_"He's coming undone"_

_ Out of his mind away_

_ pushes him whispering_

_ must have been out of his mind_

_ mid-day delusions of pushing this out of his head_

_ maybe out of his mind._

_------ _

Shannon crawled on his hands and knees, trying to get away, but the blows from Matt were holding him back. Matt beat him until he was limp again and sat back down, watching Shannon struggle to get himself to the bathroom so he can cut himself.

He manages to get there and took the blade again and cut again, letting the pain pour out.

"Matt says he loves me, he says he cares...but, when he's drunk he's just someone else..." Shannon ran his hands over the bruises and marks and scars adoring his small frame. He knew he should leave Matt...But...When Matt's not drunk...he's very nice and kind but, when he is...things get ugly.

-------

_ All alone he turns to stone_

_ while holding his breath half to death_

_ Terrified of whats inside_

_ to save his life he_

_ crawls like a worm from a bird_

_ crawls like a worm from a bird_

_------ _

He sat in his tub, crying, blasting some Emo band on the CD player and crying. He wanted the old Matt Back...The kind one...he was sick of being beaten. He looked down at the marks on his arm.

He had X's...tons and tons of X's, Broken hearts all over his lower arm, "Love Hurts" written on his upper, 666 written everywhere, "I STILL LOVE HIM" In bold letters on his wrist, Matt Hardy's sign also written everywhere, "Reject" across his arm and allot of X's. He looked at the X's as through he was Xing off his pain...his past. He had a cut that was still bleeding and had a piece of glass in it. The marks almost made him feel proud or happy.

Then he looked at the bruises...they were ugly... hand prints on his upper arms and his neck, fist-like bruises all over him, scars that came from the time Matt threw him into a Mirror, cuts on his neck from all of his attempted suicide...and marks from Matt's belt...But, the part he was most ashamed of...was the part by his crouch and his thighs...where skin had be ripped and tore at, and fingerprints and nail marks... From the times...Those times Matt raped him.

------

_ All he knows_

_ If he can't relieve it it grows_

_ and so it goes_

_ he crawls like a worm_

_ crawls like a worm from the bird_

_------ _

Shannon felt hands grab his back, and turn him around...it was Matt.

"GET IN HERE!" He yanked Shannon out and pulled him into the kitchen. "WHAT'S THIS!?" He asked pointing to a stake knife.

"Uh...A stake knife?" Shannon said, Matt tightened his grip on Shannon's shoulder.

"WHAT'S ON THE STAKE KNIFE!?" He asked, pointing to the blood.

Shannon's eyes flew open.

"You are so pointless you have to hurt yourself?" Matt asked he laughed.

Shannon pulled himself away. Terrified now.

"YOU WANNA GET CUT!? IS THAT IT SHANNON!?" Matt screamed, picking up the Stake knife.

"NO! NO! I Don't!" Shannon screamed, looking horrified.

"WELL! Your gonna!" Matt grabbed Shannon, pointed the knife to his neck.

Out of his mind, the way

They push him, whispering:

"Must have been out of his mind..."

Matt looked at Shannon's green eyes full of terror and pain. He looked down at Shannon's arm, and read the "I STILL LOVE HIM" On Shannon's wrist. And dropped the blade and let go of Shannon.

Shannon looked up at Matt in confused.

"Shannon..." Matt started.

Shannon swallowed the knot in this throat.

"I am...so so sorry." Matt put his face in his hands. "I don't know what I was thinking! GOD! I never meant to hurt you...so bad...You'd hurt yourself.."

Shannon looked so confused. "what?"

Matt looked up; his normal cruel, evil, glare full-of-hatred eyes were soft and remorseful. "I'm so sorry." He said.

Shannon looked down at his arms and bursted into tears, throwing himself into Matt's arms and crying.

"I LOVE YOU MATTY! I JUST DON'T LIKE WHEN YOU HURT ME!!" Shannon cried. Matt pulled Shannon back.

"I'll never hurt you...Never again...I am **SO SO **Sorry!" He said.

"I forgive you..." Shannon said as he cried into his boyfriend's neck.

Matt ran his hands over Shannon's bruised and beaten back, remembering everything he had done to this poor boy. "I'm sorry my Prince." he told him. "I love you, Shanny."

"I love you, Too, Matty..." Shannon smiled to himself, knowing now the pain was over...

--------

_End..._

_I do not own Matt Hardy or Shannon Moore...They own themselves...The song in this is "The bird and the Worm" By The Used and this is all fictional, so none of this has happened._


End file.
